


Compromise

by pippinmctaggart



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Light Bondage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippinmctaggart/pseuds/pippinmctaggart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has his heart set on a new shower, and can't wait to share it with Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings upon [](http://1420.livejournal.com/profile)[**1420**](http://1420.livejournal.com/) for the fantastic beta, as per usual. It wouldn't be the same without her.
> 
> I debated editing to remove the unusual nickname, but decided not to. For now. I reserve the right to change my mind again. :)

Dom coolly handed his cheque over to the contractor. "There's the last of it, mate. We square?"

The other man wiped his hands on his overalls, took the slip of paper. "That's it. You have my number if there are any problems, but I tested everything out and it looks good. Just give the sealant about twenty-four hours to cure." He handed Dom a receipt.

"Twenty-four hours? All right." Dom kept the disappointment from both face and voice.

"Arthritis, huh? 'S a real shame in someone as young as you. Hope it helps."

"Thanks. I'm sure it will." Dom shook his hand and showed him out, then wandered back to the living room, reading the receipt.

Billy strolled out of the kitchen, a sandwich, some cheese, and a few olives on the plate he held in one hand, a mug of tea in the other.

Dom's nose twitched. He swallowed.

Billy was grinning widely. "Arthritis, Dom? Such a shame in one so young."

"Shut up, Bill. You didn't see the looks I was getting in the showroom," he said defensively, then laughed and elbowed Billy with a smirk. "It would have been twice as bad once they started work here, with you wandering around."

"Relax, Dom. I don't care, and neither does anybody else, really. You going to be able to wait twenty-four hours?" He sat on the sofa, putting his mug on the end table by his right hand.

Dom groaned. "I didn't know I'd have to wait. I had my heart set on trying it tonight. I'm really, really looking forward to this, Bill. You'll like it, I promise." He sat beside Billy, eyeing the plate.

Billy popped an olive in his mouth, speaking around it. "I'm out tonight anyway."

"Just to the book launch. It's not like that will see the wee hours." He tried to sneak a piece of cheese. When Billy lightly smacked his hand, he flopped back, disgruntled. "You could at least have made me a sandwich, you git."

Billy finished chewing a mouthful, swallowed, and took a sip of tea to wash it down. He smiled, self-satisfied. "It's on the counter."

 

 

Despite Dom's prediction, Billy didn't get home until nearly two a.m. Granted, the book launch _had_ ended at eleven, but he'd been invited along for a quick bite and a drink, and since he was hungry, he'd accepted. He kept forgetting that in L.A., 'quick meal' was an oxymoron.

He quietly entered the house and groaned when he heard a faint noise coming from upstairs. He was tired, his feet hurt, and he was a little grumpy from being delayed at the restaurant so long. He'd been hoping Dom would at least be in bed, even if it was asking a little much to hope he was already asleep.

Billy kicked off his shoes, shrugged out of his leather jacket, and stopped by the kitchen for an apple. He began munching as he trudged upstairs, flicking lights off as he went.

When he reached the top, he frowned. That noise was coming from the bathroom--and it sounded like the bloody hair dryer. What the hell was Dom doing in there? Billy knocked, but not surprisingly, received no response. He opened the door and stuck his head in.

Dom stood, fully dressed except for bare feet, in the tub, the hair dryer aimed at the fresh sealant.

"Dom!" Billy bellowed.

Startled, Dom jumped, and Billy thanked heaven for the bare feet. Dom shut off the dryer. "You're home," he said unnecessarily. "That must have been one hell of a good book."

"Sorry. Lizzie suggested a 'quick bite' afterwards."

Dom grinned. "You never learn, do you?"

"Apparently not. Dom, I don't think you're supposed to be doing that--I think that muck has to air-dry."

"It is--I don't have the heat on. The air's just moving a little faster, that's all."

"I'm going to bed," Billy warned.

"I know. I'm resigned to the fact it's going to be unchristened until tomorrow. You're home tomorrow, right?" he asked, just to be sure.

Billy couldn't help but smile fondly at him. "Yes. I hope this is worth it."

"It will be." Dom's eyes sparkled. "All your reservations will be washed away."

"We'll see. Come to bed."

"I'll be right there."

 

 

Dom woke Billy at nine the next morning with a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Mnfrm. G'way."

"Good morning, love," Dom murmured.

" _G'way_."

"Rise and shine," he whispered, smiling. Gently, delicately goosed Billy.

"Dom."

"Yes, my little cabbage?"

"Shut the fuck up, and piss off. Please?"

Dom acquiesced, and lightly stroked Billy's hair until he resumed snoring.

 

 

Around ten-thirty, Billy slowly awoke, aware he had the bed to himself. His nostrils flared as he smelled breakfast. He also smelled something…something a little _off_ , but he'd put up with it for the sake of the bacon and the coffee.

He stretched to the fullest extent of his muscles, grunting as he did, then crawled out of bed and padded to the bathroom for his morning piss. After washing his face, deciding against a shave, and brushing his teeth, he returned to the bedroom, absently scratching his bare chest.

He heard Dom at the bottom of the stairs. "Billy?"

"Be right down."

"Okay."

Dom could confidently leave it at that. When Billy referred to a period of time, he meant it. If he said a few minutes, a few minutes it was. If he said he'd call you back in a day or two, well then before two days were over you'd hear from him. Unlike some other people--okay, Dom--who said 'be right down' and then spent three-quarters of an hour fucking around in the bathroom and in his wardrobe.

Billy came down just as Dom was patting the grease off the bacon with a paper towel. Billy had dressed in sweats, and that made Dom smile, because it meant he wasn't planning on leaving the house anytime soon.

"Morning, Bills," he smiled. "Sleep well?"

Billy dropped a kiss on Dom's cheek as he passed. "Very. Thanks for letting me have a lie-in."

"You needed it. Besides, I want you well-rested for this afternoon."

Billy raised his eyebrow. "You're not planning on being in there _all_ afternoon, are you?"

Dom grinned. "Depends on how much we like it, doesn't it? Go on, get your coffee. Breakfast is ready."

Billy poured a cup, adding his cream and sugar. "And what is breakfast, exactly? Besides the bacon?"

"Your sniff test didn't work?"

"Not even close."

"It's just an omelette."

"An omelette?" Billy repeated dubiously. "What's in it?"

"Umm…sausage. Capers. Tomatoes. Cheese. Onions. And Tobasco."

"Good God," he said faintly.

Dom breezily said, "Trust me. It'll be great."

"Or it'll blast the front door off its hinges." Billy sat at the table.

"Or that." Dom--wearing oven mitts on both hands--put two plates on the table. "Watch those, they're hot."

"You heated the plates? All right Dom, what did you do?" Billy demanded.

"What? What are you on about?" He removed the oven mitts, tossed them on the counter, and sat.

"You let me sleep in, you made me breakfast including bacon, and you even warmed the bloody plates. What are you softening me up for?"

"Nothing!" Dom protested. "You've been going like fuck the last few weeks, I just wanted you to have a good day off. Suspicious bugger, aren't you?"

"Do you blame me?" Billy raised one eyebrow.

Recalling the last time he'd made more than toast for Billy's breakfast, Dom had to admit he couldn't. After a night of heavy drinking and laughing at porn sites with a visiting Orlando, it had seemed like a really good idea to clean Billy's laptop computer for him. In the sink. With running water. Billy hadn't been impressed, even after pancakes, bacon, and grapefruit.

"Aren't you going to taste it?"

"You first, Dom. You first."

Dom forked up a mouthful. Chewed, his head cocked to the side, swallowed. "That's not bad. Could have used more Tobasco, though."

Billy released a little sigh of relief. If Dom thought it needed more Tobasco, then it was still on the edible side.

 

 

After he finished eating, Billy leaned back in his chair, coffee mug at the ready. He nudged Dom under the table with his foot. "Thanks, Mick." The nickname had been around between the two of them so long Dom hardly even noticed it anymore. Drunken Billy, eons ago in New Zealand, had stumbled over his name again and again. Slurred with rough Scotch whiskey and a round Scottish accent, it had come out 'Donimick' every time. And eventually, when he needed something shorter, more intimate, to whisper into Dom's ear, it became 'Mick'. Dom grew used to the sound, grew to love the name, as he fell asleep curled up in Billy's arms.

"You're welcome, Bills. More coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm good. I'm going to start on the dishes." He made to rise.

"No, you're not. It's your day off--you can go back to cleaning up after me tomorrow." Dom got to his feet, cleared the plates to the sink. "Go on--go watch TV or something."

"Dom, I can help--"

"No. Shift your arse."

"Dom--"

Dom pursed out his lips, then succinctly slapped his arse. "Bugger off, Billy," he grinned.

 

 

Dom did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen. He went upstairs and put together a load of laundry so Billy wouldn't have to worry about it later, tossed it in the washer in the laundry room downstairs. He collected the dry cleaning, put it by the front door. Likely Billy could drop that off the next day. At last, he let himself go back up to the bathroom and check the sealant. The vinegary smell was gone, and when he gingerly pressed a fingertip to it, it was no longer tacky. Dom grinned with anticipation, and went downstairs.

He found Billy on the sofa, stretched out full-length with his head on a pillow on the armrest. Dom looked at the TV, frowning at the puppets cavorting on a brightly coloured set. "What on earth are you watching?" he asked.

There was no answer.

Dom took a few steps further into the room so he could see Billy's face, and he smiled.

Billy's eyes were closed, his mouth open slightly, a beatific look of comfort and peace on his face. One hand hung over the edge of the sofa, fingers curled in, the other tucked underneath his cheek, and his deep, even breath alternately sucked in and blew away a piece of fringe on the pillow he lay on. Dom resisted the urge to jump on him and hug him as tightly as he could with arms and legs and hands and lips. Instead he settled for gingerly lifting the pillow Billy was resting on and sliding underneath, finally removing the cushion entirely. Billy mumbled, smacked his lips once or twice, and rolled over to curl up against Dom, pressing his face into Dom's stomach.

Dom looked down at him. Hands ghosting over Billy's skin, smoothing his hair, he watched as Billy's fingers curled into his t-shirt.

 

 

An hour later, Billy woke with a start. "I'm late," he muttered. "Fuck. What time is it?" He struggled to a sitting position.

"You're not late," Dom said quietly, rubbing his back. "Day off, remember?"

"Oh." Billy's posture slumped in relief. "Right. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep again."

"It's all right, Bill," Dom smiled, "that's what days off are for."

He scratched the back of his head. "I suppose. That and laundry. I'd better get it started."

Dom reached over and gripped his shoulders in strong fingers, pulling him backwards until Billy fell the last few inches to lay with his head in Dom's lap. He looked up at Dom, a half-smile on his face.

"Just let me put some laundry in, Dom."

"Done."

"Done?"

"Well," Dom amended, "it's in the washer. I didn't want to get up again in case I woke you."

Billy's expression didn't change, but his voice was soft as he said, "You're good to me, Mick."

Dom combed Billy's hair with his fingers. "No more than you are to me. It's just my turn today."

Billy turned his head until his lips met Dom, landing on one jean-clad hip. He pressed a kiss in firmly to make sure Dom could feel it.

Dom caressed his cheek.

"Dom?"

"Yeah, Billy?"

"Is there any of that omelette left?"

"You can't be serious."

Billy thought about it for a moment. "No. You're right. Not the omelette."

"No, I meant surely you're not hungry again already?"

"A little."

Dom rolled his eyes. "I know your metabolism goes through the roof when you're on the go, but this is getting ridiculous."

Grinning, Billy sat up, dipped in to give Dom a quick, feather-light kiss. "You're the one who said I was going like fuck. I thought that was a subtle hint to keep my energy up for this afternoon."

"Oatmeal?" Dom said quickly. "How about soup, I could make you some soup? Or cheese on toast?"

 

 

Dom put Billy's empty plate in the sink, went into the laundry room to transfer the load to the dryer. He put in two sheets of fabric softener. Billy never did that for himself, but he always noticed and loved it when Dom did. He returned to the kitchen, put the kettle on for Billy's tea, put the bread and cheese away, swept the counter with a cloth. Deciding he'd have tea as well, Dom rinsed off the dusty teapot he dug out of a cupboard. Something about a lazy day in (so infrequent they both had one at the same time that it was to be treasured) made him feel domestic, made him almost unrecognizable to himself. Gone was Party Dom, Eyeliner Dom, Drinking and Dancing and Carousing Dom. Instead, in his place was a man who reveled in doing laundry, in cleaning, in being at home with and looking after his Bills. He poured the boiling water in the pot and left it to steep while he went to search out Billy.

 

 

"Billy?" Dom poked his head into the bedroom. He was running out of places to look. Suddenly he was grabbed around the waist, flung around, the force swinging him off-balance and onto the bed. "What the hell--!"

Billy's face hovered over Dom's as he straddled him, sitting on his thighs, pinning him with his knees.

"Bugger, Bill," Dom grinned up at him. "You know I bruise easily."

"I know," Billy murmured, a light kindling in his eyes. "But you look so hot with my hands imprinted on your skin."

Dom's breath caught. He rapidly underwent a sea change from cozy domestic bliss to full-on aching, craving lust.

Billy leaned over further, shifted forward until he was kneeling over Dom's crotch, then lowered himself down, sitting heavily on Dom's swiftly hardening cock.

Dom's breath quickened, and a noise escaped his throat.

Billy kissed him, tongue hotwetslick inside Dom's mouth, his hands sliding down Dom's chest. He trailed wet kisses to Dom's jaw, down his throat.

"Bills--"

"Shh, Mick. Let me love you."

Dom laughed breathily. "I couldn't stop you if I wanted to, Billy. But--"

Billy cut off the words with his tongue. Pulled back to curve his lips in a smile and say, "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten what you've been waiting for."

Dom writhed beneath him. "C'mon, let's go--"

"In a minute," he said, laughter in his eyes and warmth in his voice. "You realize--" he punctuated his words with lips teasing Dom's nipples through the fabric of his t-shirt. "You haven't--told me--what's so great--about it?" He swooped up to kiss Dom hard, his unshaven chin scraping Dom's smooth one.

Dom took several deep breaths as Billy backed off. _Overhead waterfall_. "Hard to explain," he rasped. Cleared his throat and tried again. "You'll just have to try it." _Four oscillating, pulsating body spray nozzles_. He lifted his hands, scratched at Billy's sweatpant-clad thighs with his nails. "Really try it."

Billy's eyes were transfixed on his lips.

 _Three-way adjustable pulsating hydro-massage showerhead_. Dom's voice deepened. "For me."

Billy exhaled sharply. "Bloody hell."

Dom pushed at Billy's restraining knees. "Come _on_ ," he said urgently.

Billy twisted off him, nearly falling off the bed, and headed straight for the door, Dom right behind him.

 

 

They stood in the tub, naked, Dom behind Billy with his arms wrapped tightly around and his chin propped on Billy's shoulder.

"So how do I just have a regular shower?" Billy asked.

"These buttons here," Dom pointed them out, "will shut off everything but the main head. But you may never want a regular shower again."

"Doesn't this use a lot of water, though?"

Dom shook his head, his chin digging into Billy's muscle. "It's a water-saver. Aerates it to give it pressure, but actually uses the same amount of water as our old one."

"Oh. Well, that's good then."

"Billy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is the lesson over? Can I turn it on?"

Billy turned within his arms, dry warm skin pulling across warmer skin, elbows brushing forearms then pecs as he raised his arms to wind them about Dom's neck. Billy kissed him hungrily, tongue teasing at Dom's lips to gain entry, then slipping (hotwetheat) inside. After demonstrating his response, he slowly withdrew to answer verbally. "Yes, please."

Dom moaned, pressed himself against Billy, their erections rubbing together almost painfully. He pulled away reluctantly to draw the shower curtain across and turn the tap on. He waited for the hot water to come through and closed his eyes when Billy's hands started stroking his skin, starting at the shoulders and caressing their way down his spine to his backside.

"You're so hard, Mick," Billy murmured. "Your muscles. Your arse." His hands slid around and whispered across Dom's erection. "Your cock."

"You want hard, Bills?" Dom growled. "Just you wait."

Billy chuckled throatily. "Now now, Mick--threats do not become you. Isn't that water hot yet?"

Dom stepped away from him, leaned down to adjust the temperature until he could put his hand under the spout. Fiddled a bit more, then said, "Back up." When Billy did, Dom pressed the button and stepped back himself.

The water began to spray.

"That's a thing of beauty, that is," Dom said, impressed.

"It is," Billy agreed, his voice low. "And so are you." His teeth nipped at the back of Dom's neck, hard enough to pinch but not to truly hurt.

Dom groaned, turned, captured Billy's lips in a hardwethot kiss, walked backwards pulling Billy with him until they were both standing under the water. He turned them so both were experiencing the pulsing spray from abdomen to shoulders. The close confines of the tub meant they clung to each other tightly.

Despite his arousal, Billy noticed something under his feet, and turned his head enough to look down. He smiled, touched. "You thought of everything, didn't you Mick?"

"Can't have my Bills slipping while he's coming," Dom said with both a smile and a look in his eyes that made Billy feel he'd already lost his footing. "I just cut up a bunch of those silicone things." Dom had bought non-slip silicone stick-ons, but they'd only come in flower shapes. So he got out his scissors and changed them into circles, ovals, rectangles--and, because he was Dom, the occasional rhombus. Had attached them randomly, but close enough that any little skid would quickly be caught.

Dom slid his fingers down Billy's now-slick skin, pushing him slightly so he stood with his back to the water. He stepped back, then sank to his knees, taking care to position each on a silicone pad.

"Dom--"

Dom looked up, squinting against the spray flying over Billy's shoulder.

"You'll get cold."

He smiled. "No I won't. Press the second button."

Billy twisted, reached behind, and pressed. The pulsating spray nozzles began to move, spiralling water around Billy to land on Dom.

Billy moaned at the sensation on his back. "Ah God, it oscillates."

"You thought I was mad for getting this thing," Dom teased, nuzzling against Billy's right thigh, then his left. "What do you think now?" He kissed the soft skin inside each.

"I think you're a fucking genius," Billy said quickly, roughly.

"Glad you finally realize it." Without warning, Dom swiftly took Billy's aching cock deep into his hotwet mouth, his hands going up to grasp Billy's arse.

"Ahh--" The incomplete sound tore from Billy's throat, and his right hand flew up to grip the sturdy curtain rod.

Dom slowly, lazily pulled back, letting his tongue curl and point and press along the underside of Billy's cock as it slid from his mouth. He sucked hard, just once at the tip, then plunged in again, hands coming around to give resistance to Billy's hips. Withdrew. Dove in. Withdrew, sucked, dove. Billy's hips bucked against him.

"Oh, bloody hell, Mick," Billy growled, arching into Dom's mouth.

Dom moved one hand to grasp the base of Billy's stiff erection one finger at a time as he slid his mouth back and away. He gave Billy a twisting pull. "All right, love?"

"Grand, Mick," he gasped. "Just grand."

Dom smiled, his grey eyes glittering. "Glad to hear it." He bit Billy's thigh, leaving red marks.

Billy moaned, his head lolling back, water running down his face and over his chest.

Dom stretched up and opened his mouth on Billy's abdomen just above the dark hair, tasting the water sluicing off his skin. Pressed his lips in, felt the muscles contracting beneath the surface. "Need me, Bills?"

"Christ, Mick, you know I do." He shuddered.

Dom ran his tongue along Billy's wet skin, tracing a path to the side, down over a rippling hipbone waterfall, back to Billy's cock. He dragged down the length of it with his hot tongue. "Look at me, Bills?"

Billy lifted his head to look down at Dom, wet eyelashes darker than usual, adding wantonness to the desire-shadowed green.

Dom stroked Billy's skin, gazing up without raising his head. "Fuck my mouth," he murmured. And with that his lips parted to once again envelop Billy's cock in his softslick heat.

"Oh God, Mick--" Billy's left hand shot out, palm slapping hard against the moisture-beaded tile, fingers splayed wide, fingertips desperately seeking the traction of thin white grout lines.

Dom released him long enough to repeat, "Fuck me, Billy."

By the time Billy drove his hips forward, he was pushing at the back of Dom's throat, and with one arm clamped across Billy's arse and that hand splayed across his lower back, Dom took a moment to gauge the depth he could handle. When Billy surged forward a second time, Dom was ready, and at the apex of the thrust, he sucked hard while his other hand gently cupped Billy's balls.

Billy's legs started to quake. "Mick--that feels so good, love," he moaned, trying to arch further into Dom's mouth.

Dom hummed in response.

Billy gasped, throwing his head back, the vibration settling deep inside, triggering that sensation he liked to think of as the beginning and ending of all things.

Dom pulled back again, swiftly replacing his mouth with his hand and keeping Billy on the edge with even strokes. "You like that, Bills?"

"Yes," he breathed raggedly.

"You like the water throbbing against your back? Drumming against your skin like it was my fingers?"

"God, yes Mick." He thrust himself against Dom's hand. "Please--"

Dom licked Billy's velvety erection, held his mouth a quarter of an inch away, let his breath puff on the dark rosy heated skin as he said, "Come for me, Bills." He slid his tongue from tip to base, drawing Billy in, and his throat closed around Billy's cock.

Billy gasped, his chest heaving. "Oh God, Mick--please, don't stop." His knuckles on the shower curtain rod turned white, and his toes tried to grip the silicone shapes on the tub bottom. " _Ah fuck_ \--don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," he moaned, almost unintelligibly as he sank himself over and over into Dom's searing silky mouth, the water running over his skin making him feel he was being fondled by a thousand delicate fingers. "Don't stop love don't stop I'm coming fucking hell I'm coming now now _now_ oh Jesus _yes_ love." And then his words failed him as his pulse roared up throbbing in his straining neck and white hot light shattered behind closed eyelids and it was all he could do to stay on his feet as Dom swallowed fast and hard.

An hour (a moment) later he opened his eyes to see Dom tenderly kissing his thigh, and it wasn't until after he'd watched for five seconds that he even felt it. Then he felt his legs shaking uncontrollably and Dom was supporting him and Dom was helping him sink down into the tub and sprawl half on Dom's lap, the waterfall raining down on them.

Dom lifted his head, opened his mouth, let the water stream in and fill and rinse. He swallowed then bent to kiss Billy softly, a hand on his cheek.

"I love you, Mick," Billy murmured. "God, that was fantastic."

"I've a convert to the new shower, have I?" Dom laughed quietly.

"For life." Billy started to shiver. "Water's going cold."

"My fault. Stupid laundry."

"I'm sorry. Next time I'll be quicker."

Dom gently bit his neck. "Not if _I_ have anything to say about it."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy decides Dom deserves an exciting new experience, too.

Out of the shower and dried off (courtesy a warm vigorous rubdown from Dom), Billy felt himself recover. He sat, wrapped in a fresh dry towel, on the edge of the tub and watched as Dom dried himself off, scrubbing messily at his hair. Billy rose, wrapped his towel around his waist, tucking the corner in to hold it, and picked up the hair dryer from where Dom had left it the night before. He steered Dom to the toilet, where Dom lowered the lid and sat. Wordlessly he flipped the switch, turned the heating element back on, and started running his fingers and the hot air through Dom's hair.

Dom closed his eyes, let his knees fall open so Billy could move in closer, and rested his hands loosely on Billy's waist. Knowing Billy couldn't hear him over the dryer, he hummed out of pleasure at the sheer decadence of having his lover groom him like this. Like monkeys, only with electrical appliances and quality hair products. He grinned at the thought.

Billy shut off the dryer. "Done. What are you smiling about?"

"Thank you. You." Dom stood up, kissed him, walked out of the bathroom. Said over his shoulder, "You picking fleas out of my hair."

Billy followed him to the bedroom, smiling. "Fleas? Something you're not telling me, Dom?"

Dom had taken off his towel and dropped it on the floor. Billy wandered over and picked it up.

"No. Not unless you've been itching a lot lately. I was going to get that, Billy."

"I know you were. I thought I'd get it for you. What are you doing?"

"Oh. Thanks, then. I'm getting dressed, what does it look like?" He started to pull on a pair of plaid boxers.

"It looks like you're getting dressed. So I repeat: what are you doing?" He grinned.

Dom paused in the middle of stepping into his shorts, balanced on one foot. His erection, unabated since the shower, twitched. "Meaning?" he asked, a smile growing on his face.

Billy removed the towel from around his waist and hung it on one wardrobe handle. Casually, neatly hung Dom's on the other. "Meaning get those the hell off. What, did you think I was going to leave you like that?"

"It's okay, Billy," Dom said mildly, thanks to his yoga still balanced steadily on one leg. "If you're tired--"

"Did you think I was going to let you get away from me that easily?" Billy lowered his voice and, still smiling, walked over to give Dom a gentle push, toppling him without difficulty onto the bed.

Dom laughed. " _Let_ me get away from you? Listen to you, now."

"I'm going to have my wicked way with you," Billy purred, reaching down to tug the plaid boxers off and drop them on the floor. He made a shooing motion to tell Dom to shift up on the bed.

Dom did so, laying his head on Billy's pillow. "Your wicked way? I like the sound of that."

Billy paused, regarding him thoughtfully for a moment. Obviously suppressing a grin, he said, "You know, Dom, I got to experience something new today. I think it's only fair if you get the same chance."

Dom looked at him with one eyebrow raised, still smiling. "Oh, yeah? Have something in mind?" He crossed his arms underneath his head.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Trust me?"

"Why do I suddenly want to say no? I think we've had this discussion before, Bill."

"No, we haven't, actually. I'm thinking one hand."

"One?"

"Just one. We'll make sure you like it first, yeah? You'll still have a hand free."

Dom hesitated. Thought about it, thought about the shower. "Yeah. All right. One."

Billy went to the wardrobe, looking in Dom's side, pulled something out. Returned to the bed, running one of Dom's scarves across his palm.

"Not the cashmere, you twat!" Dom exclaimed, lifting his head in alarm.

Billy choked on a laugh, letting loose a little snort. "Oh, for fuck's sake--" He rolled his eyes and went back to the wardrobe, re-hung the cashmere scarf. He pulled out another and held it out behind him without turning.

"Yeah, that one's good."

Shaking his head, Billy went back to the bedside. "Are you sure?" he asked sarcastically. "'Cos I wouldn't want to wrinkle your beloved bloody _scarf_."

"I'm sure," Dom replied with a grin. "I don't wear that one anymore."

"Well that's a relief then, isn't it?" Billy climbed on the bed, crawled up to Dom's chest, and straddled him. Looked down at him.

Dom said nothing, just watched Billy watch him, with growing anticipation.

Billy suddenly reached forward, and Dom started a little in surprise. Billy glanced down at him, gave him a soft smile. "Nervous, Mick?"

"Not nervous, no," He shook his head. "I'm trusting you. Just…excited."

"Mmm. Good. Right hand, please."

Dom lifted his arms from behind his head, held his right one up, his eyes darkening.

Billy took Dom's hand and wrapped the scarf around it, tying the end tightly enough it couldn't slip off, but not so tight as to compromise blood flow. Dom trembled beneath him. "All right, Mick?" he asked, concerned. "We don't have to--"

"Get on with it. And tie it tight." Dom's voice was rough-edged.

"You sure?"

"Billy, I'm fucking sure. Hurry up, I'm so hot…" He lifted his head, stretched his neck painfully, and licked Billy's cock.

Billy inhaled sharply. Fumbling with the knot in his haste, he tied the other end of the scarf to the wooden headboard, wrapping it all the way around the wide plank. Satisfied it was secure and would afford Dom some resistance, he snaked his way down Dom's body.

"Give it a tug. Make sure it's going to stay."

Dom pulled on the scarf tentatively, then a bit more firmly. "Yeah, it's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Billy. Come on, please…"

He smiled, dropped his head to lick one of Dom's nipples. "All right, keep your pants on…so to speak."

Dom arched his chest up to meet Billy's mouth. He laughed a little breathlessly, said, "You can be such a fucking tease, Bills."

"Ah, you know you love it." Billy's mouth traveled south.

"Oh God, yes," Dom agreed fervently as that hot pointy tongue swirled around and dipped into his navel. When Billy took a little rest-stop there, seeming to enjoy himself on Dom's abdomen, Dom urged him on by pushing up with his hips, lifting Billy's lips away from his skin. It had the added bonus of crushing his aching cock against Billy's hard chest, making Dom suck in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Bills--if you don't hurry up I'm going to come before you get your fucking mouth on me."

"Wound up tight, are we Mick?" Billy murmured.

"Fuck, yes," Dom breathed.

Billy moved down, sliding himself heavily the last few inches until he was lined up properly. Took a moment to breathe hotly over the flushed head of Dom's now painfully hard cock.

"Jesus, Bills," Dom groaned. His right arm jerked as if to come down and physically put himself into Billy's mouth, but was quickly stopped short by his restraint. He growled, pulled at it too hard, chaffing the skin red on his wrist. "Ah--fucking hell."

"Turn your hand, love." Billy quickly moved up and rotated Dom's hand until the scarf stretched tautly across his palm. "Pull on it instead of letting it yank on your wrist."

"Yeah--yeah. Good," Dom panted, fingers already strangling the fabric.

Up at the head of the bed anyway, Billy took the opportunity to submerge himself in a fast hard kiss, forcing Dom's mouth open wide, so fierce as to leave his lip bleeding where his one sharp canine cut into it. He jerked back, pressing a finger to it, stunned by the aggressiveness he'd just exhibited. He looked down at Dom.

Who looked nearly drugged with lust.

"Mick--I'm sorry," he whispered, hand still hovering about his mouth.

Dom rapidly shook his head. "No--Bills, no. Kiss me again. Please."

Billy did, but with less intensity. At least, until Dom's free hand clamped on the back of Billy's head and pulled hard, crashing their noses together, crushing their lips, their teeth snicking against each other.

Dom moaned unintelligible sounds into Billy's mouth, left hand clutching Billy's hair, right hand straining and failing to reach him, body lifting and arching and desperately seeking contact with Billy. Remaining untouched except for that glorious pressure on his lips.

Billy continued to fuck Dom's mouth, this time with his tongue. Encouraged by Dom's response, he allowed some of the aggression to return, biting Dom's lower lip until he whimpered.

Dom couldn't take any more. He released Billy's head, twisted his face to the side, not caring that Billy's teeth held his lip a fraction too long. "Christ, Billy, do something now or fucking untie me. I can't--" he choked.

"All right," Billy soothed, running fingertips across Dom's swollen lips. "I'm not going to untie you."

As Dom's eyes fluttered shut, Billy crawled on top of him, wriggled his way down Dom's body until his mouth was even with Dom's throbbing erection. Took it gently, slowly in his mouth lest the sudden slickwet heat drive Dom into coming so soon. As it was, Dom shuddered; reckless, frenetic sounds poured from his throat.

"Oh sweet fucking hell Billy Billy Billy Billy don't ever fucking do that to me again or I fucking swear I'll bloody well--augh--!" His gasping, jagged shout cut off further words as Billy's mouth tightened, as the suction seemed to draw all of Dom's blood and thought and complete _self_ into the head of his cock. He pulled with a shaking, white-knuckled hand at the scarf, the headboard squeaking in complaint as its joints shifted. The tension angled his stomach down, his hips up, the tip of his erection brushing the back of Billy's throat.

Billy quickly released him, before a sensitive gag reflex could ruin their fun. He swiftly replaced his tongue with a hand, pumping Dom hard and fast and softtugtwitch. He swallowed a few times, made sure he was clear of any lingering discomfort, and shifting his grip to the base of Dom's cock, he took the head in his mouth, swirling the tip with his tongue.

Dom moaned, his left hand blindly reaching, finding Billy's arm and gripping, fingers tightly grasping, leaving white marks every time he eased off that quickly turned to red and back to white as his fingers kneaded in again. His right arm unconsciously wrenched at his tether in syncopated time to Billy's pounding strokes, drawing his body to greater and greater tautness. He began to whisper, muttering and mewling and making sounds Billy couldn't put a name to but felt in the pit of his stomach nonetheless.

Billy let his grip ease, moved his mouth further down. He pulled his other arm from Dom's clutching, digging fingers, reached down as Dom groped wildly and finally locked onto Billy's head, sinking those long fingers into Billy's hair without pulling--yet. Billy steadily, deliberately eased his hand between Dom's trembling thighs, nudging them further apart until Dom drew his feet up a little, his knees bending and splaying wide. Billy groaned around Dom's cock and a sharp tremor ran through Dom's entire body, the quivering not subsiding as he surged closer and closer to coming, as he tried to thrust himself to the hilt in Billy's throat. Billy backed off ever so slightly, and thanks to the restraint Dom could do nothing but stretch and strain and try in vain to reach the depths of that slipperyhot heaven. The quivering became quaking, the quaking became bucking, and Dom's hips spiked up off the sheets as he began to plead.

"Oh God Bills, please let me come please now I fucking need to come now Bills, do it, do it!"

Billy did. He cupped Dom's balls firmly in his hand, letting his first two blunt-tipped fingers press up into the skin behind, feeling the muscles contracting violently, and he sucked Dom's cock hard, urgently, the muscles in his jaw protesting the abuse.

Dom cried out wordlessly as he came, or if there were words they were lost in the sheer roughness of his voice, ripped from his throat by an unseen hand. His entire body went rigid, and the scarf tore with a rending sound Billy didn't even hear as he swallowed fast, desperately trying to keep up with the fluid shooting into his mouth. Dom flung his arm back up, grabbed the headboard itself, fingers grappling for purchase on the satin smooth wood. "Billy, Billy Billy Bills love oh God yes fucking fuck me with your tongue, love," he panted, chest heaving, left hand now tugging at Billy's hair, trying to coax his head closer so he could sink his cock deeper. Billy grunted, and with a final caress of Dom's balls, let go to run his hands up sweat-slicked skin, feeling the aftershocks of orgasm rippling beneath the surface as he flicked his tongue against Dom's cock. He hummed, loving how the vibrations triggered leg shakes and fingers tightening on his scalp and little gasps that reminded him of the noises Dom made when he laughed so hard he had to leave the room.

Dom slowly, muscle by muscle, slumped back against the bed. His huffing breaths bordered on wheezing, and Billy wondered as he relaxed cramping shoulders if he was going to have to find that inhaler Dom kept around but seldom used.

"All right, Mick?" he asked, a little breathless himself.

Dom awkwardly pulled his hand off the headboard, fingers stiff from clamping the hard wood. Flexed it, wincing. "Fuck, yeah. C'mere and give us a cuddle?" He coughed a little.

Billy crawled on his elbows up beside Dom, propped the pillows up against the headboard and flopped back against it. Reached for Dom, wrapping his arms around him as he rolled over to rest on Billy. "You sure you're all right? You sound a little chesty."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Bills." He kissed Billy's collarbone. "Absolutely mint. Thanks, love. That was fucking incredible." He threw a leg over Billy, pressing against him tightly.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said softly, kissing blond-tipped hair.

Dom held his right wrist up in front of Billy, the ripped scarf still trailing from it. "This oughta tell you just how much I enjoyed it."

Billy stilled. "Wow. Don't know your own strength, do you?" He tried to undo the knot, but it was pulled far too tightly. "We're going to have to cut this off."

"That's okay. It's ruined anyway." Dom nuzzled his head against Billy's neck.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one."

"Don't be daft. I told you I didn't wear it anymore. Besides, we're going to need something stronger, apparently."

"So you'd like to try it again?" Billy asked, a smile on his face.

"Hell, yeah," Dom snorted. "Were you in the same room as I was? 'Cos I thought it was pretty damned obvious it was working for me." His heavy breaths started to ease, and Billy relaxed.

"I hear silk is very strong," he said, caressing Dom's shoulder.

"Mmm. Silk would work," Dom agreed.

"One hand or two?"

"I'd like to try two. But I think I'll prefer one. I need to be able to touch you."

Billy murmured, "I like that too. I like being able to tell just from what your fingers are doing to me where you are."

"I love that you can tell." He sounded drowsy.

Billy kissed his forehead, smiling. "Want a nap, Mick?"

"Maybe a short one," he mumbled, snuffling against Billy's skin.

"Okay, love. You sleep. I'm going to go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Pathetic. That's what you are, you know that don't you? Hopeless."

"Really? How's the arthritis, Dom?"

Dom laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking under Billy's arm. "It's an amazing thing. Completely cured, just like that."

"Wanker," Billy said fondly. "I'll be back in a bit." He slid out from underneath him, pulled a blanket up over him so he wouldn't get cold. He leaned over and picked up the plaid boxers from where he'd discarded them earlier.

"Those're mine," Dom protested feebly.

"No, they're not."

"How do you know?"

"Dom. They're _plaid_."

"Oh." He paused. "So they are."

Billy grinned, leaned over and smoothed his hair. "Love you, Mick."

"Love you too, Bills," he whispered comfortably.

Billy left the room, closing the door.

 


End file.
